


Scarred Magic

by NotesfromaChaoticWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Human and Medies, Ill add more tags as they come up, Magic, Medies, No cars but they have horses, Original Character(s), Power trails, Religion, Royal Court, Royalty, Sick Character, Theres technolgy, Two Species, but magical, no beta we die like men, some people have magic some dont
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotesfromaChaoticWriter/pseuds/NotesfromaChaoticWriter
Summary: Modern-day technology. Magic. And the fastest transportation being a train. All in the Kingdom of Animaurm.It's not hard to see why the medies have power over humans. Its because they do have power. Religion for so long has been centered around magic. It's hard to short sleeves and not think something disgraceful.Alarice is from a high Nobel family of medies. She studies up at the palace with her mentor Ladon. Everything normal for what her life has become. Until her parents cause drama, small things build into bigger messes. And the looming fate of her power trails starts to eat away at her.Join this eccentric teenager, the prince, and a group of ragtag friends that wouldn't get along otherwise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So not sure when my updates are gonna be happening. But ill try to keep them consistent. Let me know what yall think please! also shout out to my Canadian brother for getting excited about this for me to write it. and both him and my cousin for being amazing editors! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Mama, where does our power come from?”

“It comes from long ago. Our ancestors were powerful warriors. They lead wars of great caliber. There was a very strong knight. That protected the land with all his heart. The king wanted to reward his bravest, strongest knight. So the knight married the princess. Together they had two children, twins. These twins were practically joined at the hip. They didn't like others. Never wanted to play with the other children at court, and were always talking in a language they alone knew. They grew up to become smart, powerful warriors. Years down the line they were renowned for their skills in battle. As the princes, they were strong and sought after. However, in a mix of tragic fate, the elder twin died. No one could have seen it coming. The pain of their death shook the nation. As both twins, as much as they spent time alone, was known to be kind and to have strong-willed. The younger couldn't handle the death of his brother. He was lonely now. The younger twin had confined himself to his tent on the war front. When he left his tent it was to look pale-faced at the shape of his brother, in the mists of early dawn. They together began the line of Medies; As the elder showed the younger to form his power. His children were the ones to first go through the trials we do today. That is why they are so important to us.”

“Mama… do you think I'll be able to go through the trials?”

“I hope so darling. Now you go to sleep. Get your rest so you can get stronger.”

“Yes, mama.”

* * *

 

If you think that magic is easy to master, then you have a lot coming to you. It's not like someone can pick up a spell book and then there, you can now cast a spell by saying these magic words. It's nothing like that. There's a lot more that goes into even starting to wield the power... There's a lot more to everything than that. 

 

Power trials can be done at home or at the palaces open school. Not every family has the ability to teach the Medies. Those are the ones capable of magic. Most of the time the only ones that can teach generation to generation are the noble families. 

 

Power trials last from the age of 12 to 16. And it's all about building and learning how to wield, cast, and create. Sometimes it takes longer, not everyone can fit into their magic mold as fast as others. Magic likes to think, it has a mind of its own. Magic, in general, is alive, but not sentient until in contact with its vessel. The Medies. Then the magic becomes a person. But only inside the Medies head, inside their magic. At the final trial, a spirit chooses you. They’re a moral compass, they’re supposed to help guide you through higher levels of magic, to stabilize your magic to become the second base of power. 

 

As I said, it's complicated. Magic isn't easy. Neither is learning it. The process sometimes gives me a headache. Usually, my family teaches the next generation. They like to keep everything power related within the family. Parents and elder siblings teaching the younger. My parents believe heavily in strength in numbers. They only found out they had too many kids when I was born. A sick baby that died and came back. Ever since I've almost constantly been sick. The wind blows the wrong way and I'm in bed for a month. 

 

They sent me away when I was twelve. The healer that came to take care of me wasn't happy about the idea of it. We live pretty far out in the country. The capital isn't all that close, took days by train. My parents said that with everything going on in the house, it would be easier to have me train in the capital. Dr. Carrion said that they were cowards by sending their sick child away to go through the trails alone... That they just didn't want to be the reason I died. Didn't even wanna try giving me the chance they did their other children. 

 

Ladon came into my life soon after. People who come to the palace to learn magic aren't taught how you would be expected. Medies aren't taught in schools and classrooms. We’re taught individually by mentors. There're some classes, like weapons and horseback riding. Sometimes a bunch of mentors get together for a huge group lesson. We try to keep community here. 

 

Ladon is the Kings High Mage. Much like the royal line. His position is familial, however passed from mother to daughter usually. However, his mother only had one child before she died. So they made an exception. Especially with as much promise as he was showing. Since he finished his trials, he has taken on all kinds of students. He has a very specific set of standard for his students though. He doesn't like someone that's going to give up on the work. Say they can't do something. It's why he likes me so much.

 

Ladon had searched through the newcomers and had come back out disgusted by his words. Power hungry people who are going to be thoroughly disappointed. He told me he wasn't gonna treat me like I'm a broken thing, that I could break. Because he's expecting me to... Mentally at least. He expects me to push past being sick. He said that he can see that I'm not going to let me being weak as an excuse. That he expected me to be better than my peers. Maybe even the royal family. Because I had power, I just failed support. He really gave me that support. 

 

Ladon and I saw this coming from a mile away. See, technically everything falls back to my parents. Ladon’s just my caretaker. So if Ladon wanted to show me to the courts, he needed my parent’s permission. I had read the email that Ladon had sent. It was very formal. However, my parents were less than happy to hear about him wanting to “thrust their poor helpless daughter into the throes of politics.” Which caused both of us to crack up laughing upon reading the sentence. 

 

That leads up to today. See even though we don't have formal classes, we still have a sort of uniform dress. It's mostly customizable, but they have to be in the colors of the kingdom. Always shades of purple and blue. The official colors were dark purple and a rich blue. Most of my uniforms are just long sleeve shirts in all kinds of shades of blue. All my pants were either purple so dark it was black. Or a nice level purple. Light colors tend to stain easily, so I stray from those. Everything else besides pants and shirts are free game, which I'm thankful for considering the masks I wear. I wear cloth face masks to help keep extra dust from entering my lungs. 

 

I mention all of this because of where I'm going to drop you into the story. Hopefully, I can pull you back out occasionally to explain. I wish you luck dear friend. 

* * *

 

Cailean laughed at me as I fumbled with the saddles in my hands. Yes, hilarious to give me both saddles to go put up. The price to pay for getting him to wipe down both horses, and wash them down. It wasn't my favorite task to do. Honestly, I liked giving the horses food and tucking them up in the stalls more. They always seemed really happy to relax after a good ride. Finding the reserved racks for the “royal” racks, I set mine down first before picking Caileans up. 

 

Due to my mentor’s position, all my tack is filed under his, all placed with the royal rack. Huffing and moving back towards the horses, I went and slowly took down the horse's bridle. Cailean had Salem all washed and rubbed down for me to be lead to his stall. I give him a good scratch behind his ears before setting some food out. 

 

“Hey, Alarica! You got a text form Ladon!” I closed the stall door to Salem and walked over to Cailean and our bags. 

 

“Toss me my phone then, yeah?” I check, dusting my hands off on my pants as I walked. Cailean tossed it over as I got close enough that I wasn't at risk of dropping it. 

_ L: Heads up, your parents have arrived and are most likely gonna be at the apartment. _

_ Me: Thanks I'll be careful. _

“Trouble in paradise, my lady?” Cailean asked as he walked up with my bag. I scoffed at him while flipping my phone around for him to read. 

“You could say something like that, oh prince.” I dramatized ‘prince’ for the benefit of seeing Caileans eye roll. He looked at my phone long enough to read it before I turned it back around. 

“Oof, be careful. I do want my friend at the court parties. It will be about ten percent less boring with a friend.” 

“Only ten percent huh?” My lips quirked at his slightly panicked expression. Before he huffed and passed me my messenger bag. As I swung it over my shoulder, Cailean started making a quizzical sound.

“Did you get something on your hand?” 

“Huh?” Something on my hand. No, I'm sure I didn't touch anything today that should have stained-

Oh shit.

I am so fucked. There's no way this is gonna go over well anywhere. Absolutely anywhere, fucking Soulem marks (the marks that show your progression through magic), of course, I had to get some on my hands. Just my luck, another article of clothing that I'm gonna have to wear. 

 

“Can you get me those blue gloves from the medical box.”

“Uh sure. Why do you need them?” He started to make his way over to the box that sat on the wall as I pulled my sleeves down to hide my fingers. 

“Two words. Soulem marks.” I spat, clearly annoyed at this. His face as he paused full stop was hilarious. If I wasn't so frustrated, I’d be on the ground laughing. He slowly extended out the gloves with a very confused expression.

 

‘You have Soulem marks on your hands?” Cailean said slowly. 

“Fingers to be exact,” I said as I took the gloves and quickly put them on. He just stared at me with a mix of concern and confusion. I look down at my hands and laugh. I put them up in front of me, crinkle my eyes in a smile.

 

“Look! Two by two, hands of blue!” I laughed as Cailean facepalmed at my reference. 

 

“I think we need to go get cleaned before we end up getting distracted. I don't think your parents would take lightly to having a smelly daughter.” I rolled my eyes as he shook his head. Cailean pulled out his phone as he grabbed his bag and we both made our ways out of the stables and towards the small bathhouse. 

 

The bathhouse is shared by both the stables and the archers of training yards that make up the back part of the palace. Different ones for both military, weapons training, horse riding, horse training, the list goes on. If you can catch the yards at the right time of day, it's completely shaded. The wall behind the castle when hit by the sun just right, shades a good bit of the training area. It's the most popular hours though. So you have to make sure you already there. 

 

The bathhouses though are just this large building that connects to the classroom's area of the palace. Most people that end up using the building are students or the military. The kingdom of Animarum doesn't really focus on military power as much as it does on the Medies. However, it was still a large prospect to have your children go and fight for the good of the country. The classrooms were also used by a variety of sponsored children for regular classes, it’s complicated. The bath house is actually a bunch of small rooms. Small rooms that have a full bath in each room. Because of the fact that no one can see your Soulem mark we all change in complete privacy; As its legit blasphemy to see another person's marks outside of special situations. 

 

Doctors are given the right to see others marks due to the oath they take under magic. As well as anyone that starts going into mentoring. As mentors are usually the ones that would end up seeing them the most. I think the only other person that's allowed to see it without consequence is the King. I don't even think parents are allowed to see Soulem marks. There very protected until you've finished your trials, and sometimes after that. There's a religion that covers itself the whole time. Don't ask me about the specifics, cause it's not like I know anything. I might have to look that up. 

 

Cailean and I walked into the bathhouse and towards the back where the reserved rooms where. They weren't any different from the others, except that these weren’t open rooms that anyone could use. Mine was actually apart from who my mentor was and all about my health concerns. And I’m pleased with mine. I get to keep all my shower stuff in it and never have to move it. The Princes was much the same except his was just because he was the Prince, the benefits of luxury. 

 

“Hey, Alarice. I'll see you later, yeah? And good luck with your parents.” He said looking up from his phone, sliding it into his bag. 

“Will do. It's gonna be tense considering everything. They really don't want their ‘fragile little daughter’ to go into the big bad world.” I rolled my eyes and Cailean laughed. 

“They could not have actually said that.” He was smiling as he pulled his arm up, fist clenched. 

“Oh yes, I should show you the email. It's priceless.” I laughed as I did the same. I brought my arm to make an X with his. “See you later, princey” Cailean snorted as we separated into the different rooms. Getting clean was the easy part after that. The shower felt great and the bath I took afterward as well was amazing. Exactly what I needed to keep the knots from showing up in my legs. 

 

Changing into the uniform, a bright blue shirt that was breathable enough and dark purple leggings. My shirt was flowy at the bottom, almost becoming a dress, and tight around the arms. Hilariously enough the shirt almost matched the gloves that I had replaced on my hands. I put everything into my bag easily. I tried to blow drying my hair a bit so that it wasn't as wet. My hair is fabulous but stubborn. Retains water like a sponge. I got it brushed back and looking somewhat decent behind a hair band. If I was about to walk into a battle of wits with my absentee parents, I was going to look good. 

 

And into battle, I went. When I opened the apartments' door, there sat my parents. Their frustrated tones like needles as they spoke. Ladon was unsurprisingly just as frustrated at them. But had spent enough time in the King's court, that it was hard to tell. You had to live with him to know when he was truly angry. Everyone's heads turned when I entered. I made a small wave as the words my parents were spitting dropped like bullets. 

 

“Hello! It's good to see you again. I'm gonna go put my bag away and grab a snack and I’ll come join the conversation yeah?” My words were quick and sweet, trying to leave out any argument about anything. Ladon looked relieved that I had stepped in. I wouldn’t be surprised if at the end of this Ladon went out to the indoor gym to beat something up. He might even be tempted to go and beat up some new recruits of the guard. Depends on how well this goes. I hurry into my room before going towards the kitchen. 

 

When I sat down on the plush chair across from the couch, the conversation had seemed to actually wait for me. Which was nice I guess. Quickly removing my mask so I could eat I tried to open my fruit cup. Which proved futile. I was about to pass it over to Ladon when I saw the look on his face. Amusement was written all over as well as curiosity. 

 

“Need help?’’ He jeered and I rolled my eyes. 

 

“Yes, please.” I said, passing the cup over to him. 

 

“And the medical gloves?” My father from across stated, suspicion in his words was high. That caught my mothers attention as she looked at the gloves in disgust. 

 

“I had Soulem marks appear on my fingers earlier. I had to improvise until I can get me a pair of real gloves.” I said and accepted the fruit cup back and began devouring it. Politely and elegantly. I was in front of my parents and trying to make an impression. However, that does not stop me from being really hungry. 

 

“Soulem marks on your fingers? That highly unheard of.” my mother, Lady Hale said, looking pleased that I wasn't slurping up the syrup the fruit set in. 

 

“Well talk to the quartermaster later. He should have something.” Ladon said as he turned back to my parents as I finished my fruit cup. The air conditioning in here is perfect. 

 

“Your parents were just telling me before you walked in. That your sisters, Regina and Lozada, are here for court as well. Apparently, the area around your home has mostly been married off. Those who haven't had gone into the guard or are below their station.” Ladon was putting on his best uniform court voice and it was working to please my parents. 

 

There was this little crystal I charmed over a year ago to tell emotions. It just glowed certain colors for whoever used it, invisible to the rest of the room. One of my more proud inventions. Ladon was pleased beyond belief when I showed him how to use it. Through trial and error of course. Not like it had been created in the past. There's one in his own office and one with the king as well. Mine sits on the coffee table most often. And I feel like it's going to get its use today, more than ever. 

 

The quiet color of frustration at the man in front of them was gone from my parents. Replaced with respect as they listened to how he explained things to me. To me, that seemed a bit shallow. Considering they haven't really been in my life, but they were Noble high born. Most of them were weird. 

 

“You understand that if you do come to court. I will not be making any matches. We simply don't have the dowery for you.” Lady Hale said as she shifter her skirts. 

 

“I had no intention of wanting to be matched yet, mother. I simply wanted to be a part of the parties and functions with my friends. Most of them are going to court this year. I just didn't want to be left out.” I said as I glanced at the stone on the table. The irritation in them was rising again. Unsurprising, but disappointing nonetheless.

 

“I still do not think that it is appropriate for a young lady like you. Especially with your health concerns to be parading around something so frivolous.” Lord Hale said. Ladon very visibly stiffened. 

 

“It's been hard for Alarice to gain friends with her health issues. Many of the other mentors tend to be distant towards alarice. I think that going to the court functions will help destroy some of the rumors around her.” Ladon said as bluntly as he could. His obvious dislike of this situation was getting worse with the minute. He'd definitely be going to the guards to get his frustration out. 

 

“Rumors?!” Oh dear. The shrill tone in which my mother loving blew my eardrums out. Was not a good sign. 

 

“Lady Hale, you must understand that the rumor mill is not under my control. As much as it is not under yours. It's simply things the proteges and mentors both have assumed.” Ladon was not okay and my father looked very indifferent to the rumor mill and very much done with his wife. I was done with both of them. 

 

“Surely they can't have been much? What is there to even say?” Oh, here we go. Goodbye, my self-esteem and the fucks I give. You will never be missed in the presence of my parents. 

 

And then comes the knock at the door. Which sends the rage of my parents skyrocketing. My guess is that they aren't happy about being interrupted. Well tough. 

 

“I'll get it.” I said quickly getting up and moving towards the door. If there was a small out I was taking it. Opening the door, I closed my eyes and sighed. Oh, dear spirits have mercy on me. 

 

“Hey, Cailean! Did I forget something at the stable?” I placed my tone as light but I could hear the unearthly silence that followed behind me at my words. 

 

“Nope. Just picked something up for you. Figured you'd need some soon. I highly doubt you wanna go walking around with medical gloves.” he said nonchalantly and handed over a pair of light blue gloves that had the most elegant look to them. The leather was soft and didn't shine much. They looked like they could be worn with a dress and honestly that's the smartest idea ever. 

 

“Oh, spirits thank you! I was gonna wait until tomorrow. You know you really didn't have to do this.” I winked at him while smirking. Oh, I was gonna call him an asshole. Because he was. Using his princely power to make sure they were done fast enough. However, I wasn't saying anything in front of my parents. The situation was tense as it was. And Cailean could definitely see that from my reaction. 

 

“Don't worry about it. And this way if you do forget tomorrow, especially with the combat lesson, you don't have to worry too much.” I rolled my eyes at him.“Well let's just make sure they actually fit, your highness.” he smiled lightly. I turned to hide my hands behind the door. Pulling one plastic glove off I pulled the leather one on. Oh wow, the inside was really soft. That felt nice. And the side ridges were not a bother either. Oh wow. 

 

“It fits perfectly!” I laughed as I slid the other one onto my hand before showing them to cailean. “Thanks again. I am afraid my parents are here. And I'm being kinda rude.”

 

“Oh, I'm sorry! Don't let me hold you up yeah? I'll see you at the combat lesson.” I waved before closing the door. His look of sympathy was priceless and I was gonna yell at him later. I turned back towards my family and mentor. Walking over to the kitchen to throw the medical gloves away before going to sit down.

 

“Who was that man?” I flinched as I was facing away from them in the kitchen. My father's tone was not very pleased. Turning back to them and sitting back down. 

 

“Ah, that was the prince. Cailean and I have been friends since Ladon began mentoring me. Well, a bit after when I got out of the infirmary.” I said sheepishly. Because of that was pulsing anger from the stone. This was not going to go well. 

 

“As we were talking about” Ladon quickly interjected. Trying to steer the conversation a bit. “I believe that most of the rumors surrounding alarice are ones that have been around since she arrived.” Both of my parents began to get tight-lipped and this was not good. “Most of the prodigies and mentors have created a stigma against her a bit. I believe that must do something with the medical mask she wears when outside of the apartment. It was with the doctor's advice that alarice herself chose to wear it. It's helped cut down on the allergy asthma attacks she receives.” 

 

“Honestly as much as they are kinda weird. They help out a lot. And there're many styles that I can choose from already. The quartermaster was nice enough to make the ones I have now. And assured me that if I needed more to match any particular outfit he'd happily make them.” I interjected. Not wanting them too get to mad at me having the mask.

 

“With this though. Most proteges have stayed away from alarice. I'm hoping that going to court functions will help her gain some friends outside of the medies proteges. There's a significant number of noble high born that are well rounded.” Ladon said quickly as he could see my mother building up for a shout. She was squaring her shoulders and the stone was not having fun projecting all these negative emotions. 

 

“This is utterly ridiculous. I see no reason for her to go to court functions. If she is gonna be so uncouth and consort with the prince. When her standing in the family isn't even tangible.” I spluttered. What!? Consorting? I'm 16! Why the hell would my mother think I'm having sex! 

 

“I'm sorry mother. You must have misunderstood. I'm not together with the prince. He's just a friend.” I said quickly but it was my father who interjected.

 

“Your relationship does not matter to me. What does is the idea of her befriending a low creature as a human. Those noble high born with no blood or power are worthless.” the tone he used dripped of prejudice. And oh fucking Astrals this just got a lot worse. 

 

“I will not let her go into courting. This is ridiculous. The mere idea!” and that was my mother's shrill tone. My mother leaned forward towards me with disgust. “Taking the prince off the market for other young girls is disgusting.” the venom that dripped from her tone curdled blood. “A daughter of mine will have no such involvement with the prince. And no such involvement in the courts. It's absolutely disgusting.” she spat the last words to me. Got up from her seat shifter her skirts and stomped out of the rooms. My father got up as well turned to Ladon and sneered. 

 

And that was that. My father left without a word but his demeanor promised destruction. And oh this was going to be bad. This was going to be really bad. You could see it in the way Ladon threw his head back and sighed angrily. I was a little stunned to hear all of this from my parents. This was really bad.

 

“Should we tell the king about what they just said?” I said lightly still staring blankly at the door that was slammed shut behind my father. 

 

“In the morning. We’ll have breakfast with them. This is going to be a battle of wits. And if it kills me I'm going to win over your damn parents.” I smiled as Ladon got up and roughly adjusted his clothing. 

 

“I have to thank the prince for the gloves. It saved a bit of hassle I think would have come later down the road with your parents. However, for now. I'm going to go beat some guardsman up and let the king's advisor know what to keep an eye out for. Oh! And the marshal. I have a nasty feeling your father is going to report me.” Ladon said as he hastily pulled his nice shoes off and stuffed them into combat boots. 

 

“I'm gonna go text the prince what an asshole he is. And then watch some anime. Possibly watch sword player one. It's fluffy enough.” I said getting up and throwing my fruit cup away. Ladon chuckled. 

 

“Don't forget to grab some dinner. I don't want you starving. I'm probably gonna have mine with the guard master. Possibly a stiff drink as well. Don't wait up.” Ladon said as he stuffed his phone into his pocket.

 

“I won't. I'll make sure to keep the lamp on for you old man. Go be angry somewhere else why I detox the room with incense.” Ladon laughed again as he left. I walked over to the scent cabinet. It held all the essential oils and the incense. There were several candles in there as well. But those were usually only used for special occasions. 

 

As a rule, I always wore my mask when we are burning incense. The smoke isn't all that bad but I have a penchant for breathing it all in. I would call it a talent but it's honestly more of a curse. So I wear it around the main room at least. My room tends to be generally safe from the smoke as long as I close my door. Plus the only time I burn incense in my room is if I know I'm going to be away. Not risking it. 

 

Lighting the incense was easy. The little holder we have was a gag gift from the king years ago. Ladon said it was meant to be funny but he actually really liked the art piece that it was. It was those little cartoon human figure. And when you placed the stick into its hand. It looked like it was holding a sword. Hilarious, but actually really cute. Ladon said he'd never used any of the others he had. If I wanted to for my room I could. Everyone should have their own. However, this one. This one was for the living room. 

 

Mine was an adorable little lucky cat. It layed on my desk next to my sitting lucky cat and my dragon sitting on books small storage thing. It made an interesting sight. 

 

I put my mask on and headed into the kitchen to find myself something to eat. I figured I could just burrow myself into my room while the incense got rid of the negative emotions. Magic is fickle and being that pissed off and capable of magic is dangerous, especially because you can leave behind an aura. Auras left behind with happy emotions are fine. Kinda make you giddy. Negative emotions though? This can cause serious harm in the long run. 

 

Hence the incense.

 

I ended up warming up some of the pasta we had the night before. Not the healthiest to be honest. But I was hungry and it sounded good. I took my bowl to my room and got settled in bed. I had grabbed my favorite water bottle so that I didn't spill any drink onto my sheets. That would be a disaster. I'd have to change them and wash them and ugh. Nope, not today. I'm not doing anything extra then I need to after that conversation. Before clicking the bubble in the corner with a sword icon. That's what I have set for Ladons. Caileans little crown icon was behind that. I have the kings number in my phone for ‘emergencies’. Meaning sending him memes about himself I find hilarious. And horrible photos of his sun. King Argento was pretty chill. It's why everyone loves him. Well, most people.

 

_ Me: general consensus on how things went? I'm burning incense right now. I'm also pretty sure my poor crystal was gonna explode from their emotions. Also? Where's the fucks I give? Do you know cause I can't find em? _

_ His Royal Falls A Lot: ouch that bad? And I think you left them in the training yard last year. Good luck finding them. _

_ Me: Dam was hoping those were redeemable. And yeah that bad. They are not happy. I'll tell you about it over bfast tomorrow.  _

_ His Royal Falls A Lot: yeah I saw that breakfast with Ladon and you was added to the list. They said some shit, didn't they. _

_ Me: I'm apparently a disgusting uncouth child who's courting the prince and the mere idea of befriending a low life thing like a human among the court years is despicable. _

_ His Royal Falls A Lot: Oh….damn. Mother of father _

_ Me: Mother, right in my face too. Kinda wanted to punch her. _

_ His Royal Falls A Lot: Your mom has some guts. Not some nice ones but damn. To say something like that in front of Ladon? He's at the guards' huh? _

_ Me: Where else would he be? I'm about to turn on sword player one and binge it for a while.  _

_ His Royal Falls A Lot: The gloves are actually good though yeah? I had them put on emergency wear but I know how you don't like the inseam edges. _

_ Me: There perfect you asshole. I'm kinda pissed you used your princely power but then again I am usually.  _

_ His Royal Falls A Lot: I was about to say when don't you want to punch me. But I'm glad you like them. I'm hoping they work with the dress Novelia roped you into buying _

_ Me: Gods don't remind me of that dress. And yeah they should work. I'm just hoping that things can smooth out well enough that I'm allowed to even wear it in the first place.  _

_ His Royal Falls A Lot: well good! And yeah same! You should text Novelia about them. She's better at fashion than the both of us. _

_ Me: Lies she's better at fashion than you. She's been teaching me. And if you'd pay attention _

_ His Royal Falls A Lot: Attention what's that? I thought that was only a thing for the council room _

_ Me: Whatever asshole. See you in the morning. I'm going to watch SPO _

_ His Royal Falls A Lot: Pancakes or bfast sandwiches? _

_ Me: Bfast sandwiches. _

 

I'm laughing as I pull my laptop down from the shelf next to my bed. It acts as a side table considering I have a trundle under my bed and it's kinda hard to have things blocking it and still use it. It's mainly used when Nova spends the night. 

 

Novas good people. Her and I meet before I meet the prince. She's someone that loves gossip. And if she can get information from the source itself she will. So when some of the more outlandish rumors about me started to go around? She got interested. We ended up having a four-hour conversation. In at some point, I had to be put on an oxygen mask again because I was laughing so hard and my lungs didn't like that. She's always been a good laugh and even better for random knowledge. She gets really invested in things and then finds as much about it as she can. I just get casually interested in things. It's a miracle if I actually get around to looking things up. 

 

I pulled up SPO on my computer and while that loaded I shoveled several more bites of food into my mouth. And began texting again before I hit play. 

 

_ Me to Ladon: Question? What were my parents talking about before I came in? Clearly the conversation we had hadn't been mentioned. And they seemed pretty frustrated at you. Warning: Before you reply you should throw something. _

 

Was the curiosity getting to me? Yes. Can you blame me? 

 

_ Me: So ugh, guess what happened to me today? _

_ Stylist Nova: Your parents came? I saw them as they were coming in. you really have your mothers hair btw.  _

_ Me: Thanks? Pretty sure that's all I got from her. It didn't go well. But nope. Guess who has to wear gloves now. _

_ Stylist Nova: Girl that sucks and omg you? Whyyyyy tell me everything! _

_ Me: Not much just about to leave the stables when Cailean makes a comment about my hands. Only for me to see I have Soulum marks on my fingers. I used medical gloves tell prince asshat came by with some nice ones.  _

_ Me: [Picture Attachment] _

_ Stylist Nova: YOOOOO those look so soft. And dude? You know what the whole marks on the hand's thing is gonna suggest right. I'm gonna be pulling serious pr to keep that under wraps. _

_ Me: Have I told you how amazing you are? Because you really are amazing _

_ Stylist Nova: Not nearly enough recently. But hey when I get friends in high places i intend to keep them from the nasty rumors I like so much. _

_ Me: *snort* sureeeeeee OH! And btw Cailean said the gloves should fit the dress. Or at least he's hoping. Considering he figured it was a good middle ground for gloves without consulting me.  _

_ Stylist Nova: He thought well! I'm pretty sure he showed a pic to the leather maker. Cause they really will go well. Here's hoping you can go to court tho. Need any favors spread around about your parents while I'm on your whole glove thing? _

_ Me: Not at the moment no. Ladon and I are gonna have a bfast serious meeting tomorrow. If I need anything after that I'll let you know. _

_ Stylist Nova: Keep me updated! I'm passing out for tonight! I'm wiped from today's lesson. _

_ Me: sleep well! _

 

Tomorrow morning was gonna be interesting. And god's my parents? They are gonna cause so much drama I'm probably gonna cry at one point. But you know what? This is gonna be weirdly good. Don't ask me how. Just trust the instinct. Always trust those weird instincts. 

 

_ Ladon: oh you know just the fact that my father was a human. The fact I took a mother's position. And countless other things to get a rise out of me. They also don't think very highly of you. You saw that though. I can't wait for this all to be over.  _

_ Me: dear gods. I agree. This must end soon or I'm going to hit someone _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter right now is under some construction as im getting used to the system and my editors are helping me and things are a bit weird. so if you read this and come back later and some things are different (more grammatical then anything) then you know why. Thank you!!

One would think you would have a bit of dignity when eating in front of the king. However, after four years of joining the morning breakfast meetings. You just don't care that you’re stuffing your face in front of the king. Especially when the queen makes amazing breakfast sandwiches. Witch yes the queen is a badass cook. She specifically remodeled the kitchen herself. If she can cook for herself she's damn well gonna do it. Her word, not mine. Queen Sonstelie is a force to be reckoned with trust me. I've had the pleasure of learning how to handle two of her favorite weapons and they are deadly. Endnote about the queen- don't fuck with her.

 

I was halfway through my second sandwich before the queen made a questioning noise in the back of her throat. I paused in a rather undignified position, with the sandwich halfway to my mouth. Said mouth wide open in preparation for a bite. Slowly closing my mouth and lowering my sandwich I twitched an eyebrow up.

 

“Darling you don't have to wear your gloves while your eating. I'm sure they could go without being ruined.” Queen Sonstelie spoke. I blinked then looked over to Cailean.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he squawked. Setting his own orange juice down.

 

“You know perfectly why.” I rolled my eyes at him before turning to his mother. “Yesterday, before we left the stable Cailean, asked if I had gotten anything on my hands. I ended up finding out if I had Soulum marks on my fingers.” the queen gasped and the king himself looked shocked. “Cailean was kind enough to get me these so I didn't have to use the medical gloves I put on for the time being. I'm planning on going down and getting more requisition.”

 

“Well, that certainly is something. I'm guessing you are gonna to be citing health reasons for your new fashion choice?” King Argento said after he had finished the bite he had taken out of shock.

 

“Actually, that's not a bad idea.” Ladon said as he turned to me and I smirked.

 

“If you hadn't thought of it Nova would have. She's already said she's gonna try keeping it under wraps as much as she can.” I smiled as I spoke. The others laughed at the mention of our resident PR team. She seriously is to good at what she does.

 

“It is best to keep it under wraps. Especially with who those marks are famously connected to.” the queen mentioned taking a sip of her own apple juice. Which is to die for.

 

“Oh? Which one the famous younger twin? The king with the iron fist but a goodwill for his people? Or the princess renounced from the family line for killing her maids? Oh, I have it! It was the medies knight who infamously killed several strong royal lines of medies.” Cailean said as he looked over at his mother. His eyes blank but a kinda smile pulling his lips into a line. Holding his cup up in front of him. Both his mother and father gave him dirty looks. Being the closest to him though I took the liberty of slapping him over the head. Ladon chuckled at the betrayed look that I got in return. I simply continued to eat my sandwich.

 

“I'm hoping that Lord and Lady Hale have some sense about them and won't release this information to the public. I'm garnering my faith on her love of her reputation.” Ladon said as he chewed on his own sandwich.

 

“You think they would stoop so low?” the Queen said pulling a third sandwich towards her.

 

“Considering the fact I got called disappointing, disgusting and uncouth for being friends with the prince. Sorry. No consorting with the prince. I would consider that if things don't turn out the way she likes. She'll do anything to discredit me.” I spat disgustingly. The thought of my mother tainting my mood a bit. The look on both and king and queens faces where utter disgust.

 

“So this is why you wanted to speak to us.” the king hummed, turning to ladon. “Decidedly rumors like that aren't things we want to be spread around. No offense Alarice.” the king said turning to me.

 

“None taken. Even if I was a princess from a foreign delegation. Or one of the higher nobles with a title, you wouldn't want anything like that to spread. It places a lot of blame on the crown and its stability. Which historically has never been good.” My eyebrows twitched into a frown of displeasure.

 

“Your mother got all of that from one conversation when she couldn't even see me?” Cailean pipped up. Looking just as displeased as his parents.

 

“The most I said after that was about the mask, and that we were friends. She made her own assumptions. My, father, however, is displeased with humans the racist bastard.” the king out and truly groaned at this. His wife looking as displeased as he.

 

“How could you, such a well-rounded kid, have such horribly closed-minded parents?”

 

“Because they’re cowards. Who left their sick child to a nurse and a maid, who both couldn't be there 24/7. Then sent me to the palace for my trails so that if I did parish while learning magic, it wouldn't be on their hands.” I sneered the words past the twist on my lips. “My mother was very loving at one point. She did care. I think sending me away was what caused her to turn so callous.” the queen looked three seconds from getting up and throttling someone. Whether or not it was very royal of her or not.

 

“It hurts to see someone turn against their child like that. Especially their youngest.” the words were tight as they left her mouth. “We will hope for the best, however, as this is going to be messy.”

 

“I don't disagree with you there.” ladon retorted leaning back in his chair. “As much as the implication that I'm teaching a very strong medies is. I don't think anything would go over well if people think she's going to end up like the last two.” I grimaced at his words. But everyone at the table knew it to be true.

 

The king went to say something when there was knock at the door of the suite. It opened a moment later to revel caileans general tutor. Cailean visibly deflated.

 

“Sorry to intrude. But if Cailean wants to be done with his lessons by weapons class. We must start soon.” The smart stocky man said as he stood there awkwardly.

 

“It is truly alright, Lapson. I truly appreciate you being concerned about Caileans work. Us others should be getting a start on the day as well. The spirits know that I have plenty of paperwork.” the king said standing elegantly. Cailean again sighed but said his goodbye, picked up his bag and headed out. Throwing a promise to see me at the lesson over his shoulder.

 

“Alarice?” I hummed turning towards the queen as she spoke. “Would you mind me joining you down to the quartermasters? I think without your friend Nova, I'll be a good help choosing what kind of gloves you might need.” I perked up at that. Time alone with the queen was always fun. The conversations never ceased to be magical and eye-opening every time.

 

“Of course! I don't mind at all. You would have a better idea about the styles and fabrics that I would need for about anything.” I chirped at her as I turned to ladon. “Do you wanna meet back up at the apartment for the lesson or are we going exploring today?” the king chuckled at my excitement as he kissed his wife's cheek. Ladon looked content to stay sitting though. He mulled the question over a bit before responding.

 

“I think we should meet up at the apartment. I'm thinking this weekend we'll go on a trip. Today, however, I am glad to get some work in before we start lessons.” he beamed at my bouncing. “ I think I will also try and steal as many of these sandwiches as I can before leaving. The servants might have to roll me out!” we all gaufled at him as he took a satisfied drink of the milk.

 

“Well I will take that as a compliment, and our cue to leave you two with paperwork and schemes.” the queen said. As I pooped up from my seat to follow her as she made her way out the door.

 

Quickly slipping my mask back into place we walked down the hallway to the newly installed elevator. They had to restructure most of the stairway to be able to get the elevator in so it would be safe. Everyone on this floor is just happy they don't have to go down the three flights of stairs every day.

 

“You know it's good to see ladon that frustrated.” The queen hummed. Clicking the lobby floor button. There were levels of the palaces true parts. The recreational floors have their own lobby that leads towards things like the quartermaster’s hall, the archives, and others.

 

“What do you mean?” I said actually confused by this. Usually, you wanted to avoid people being frustrated yeah? So why was this such a good thing?

 

“The last people he's mentored at this point close to your final trial; he's always been so melancholy. Or if he's frustrated like this, it comes with an air of disappointment. There's a reason he stopped mentoring for years. And why he was extremely picky about it this year.” I blinked as I looked over at the queen. Her face held a weak smile, eyes distant.

 

Queen Sonstelie was of modest height. Taller than me, but most people are. Cailean took after his mother with hair that looks like living fire. Acts like it to the way it moves and sways, all waves. I've always suspected at least a bit of magic to be at play. Her eyes where of a clear lake. Those that are up in the mountains that you can see all the way to the bottom. She had the same kind of eyes that felt like they hold a library in them. The Queen was not one you wanted to enter a battle of wits with. You'd only come out feeling ashamed.

 

She's someone to always ask questions. Otherwise, shell only dances around you and leave you confused.

 

“You see, Ladon wishes the best for each and every one of his chosen proteges. But a lot of them he's had to fight tooth and nail with. Because they never really cared. They liked to flaunt the fact that they where his proteges. His first couple was handed to some of his older friends. They understood that ladon was still learning and how frustrated his proteges are. He got better at picking the ones he could truly handle. They liked each others company and were all very talented. They were able to help him, much like you have on occasion, with some of the spells for his job. None of them, however, were truly enthusiastic about their powers. Just another thing to learn to pass to complete life. Like riding a bike, or learning how to read.” the queen and I stepped outside of the elevator and paused there in the small hallway leading to the main lobby.

 

“Most of his proteges were prideful and went on to go to careers not within magic. Almost every single one of them though, dreaded the final trial. Most do, but ladon never understood why. It was a sign of freedom. Of being able to show proudly what the magic had gifted you. To not have to worry about anything. To finally be able to do things with others in bed. They always saw it as a sign of the end. To choose what their carers were going to be, to give their magic up to the small things. His last protege, before you, was a different story. He was enthusiastic to learn as much as he could about his magic. Wanted to know everything. About a year in he started to become skittish and scared. It was just after his first trial. The one that no one speaks about. He never said what happened inside of his trail. However, he said he couldn't do it anymore. Couldn't use magic, that he was afraid. Ladon talked to him for weeks about it, but he wasn't convinced. Wouldn't take one lesson, wouldn't cast a spell. He woke up one night after hearing a crash. Found the boy died from suppressing his magic to the point he couldn't even live. Ladon had largely blamed himself and called that the tipping point.” the queens voice and become sour and sorrowful. I could only stand there in shock at what she was telling me.

 

“It took me and the king years to get him to even think about mentoring again. We were still fighting with him when you came. We didn't think much of it until Dr. Carrion mentioned something in a passing comment. Cailean was just finishing up the flu. She had said that after taking care of the new medies that had caused such a stir, the prince was like cleaning a papercut. The king inquired about how well you had been looking for a mentor. Dr. carrion flat out told him, that you weren’t gonna be chosen. That any medies that had entered your room exited and left you sadder, each time. The king and I made a decision then. We begged for ladon to just have a conversation with you, to try. Spirits only know why he finally caved, but it's been the best thing for him. He cares about you, and you can see it with how frustrated he is about your parents.” the queen smiled down at me while I just...couldn't say anything. It was too sweet, and the knowledge. The knowledge that I had helped ladon as much as he's helped me is amazing.

 

I just nodded numbly and the queen could obviously see she got her point across without having me having to say anything. She started to direct me towards the quartermaster’s rooms. The main part was where you requisitioned what you want. The workshops just behind that. To the side had the are where the main quartermaster slept. Anyone else was on the employe floor or had their own apartments in the small palace town or out in the city.

 

The quartermaster was about ten times easier than it would have been without the queen. I'm really glad she asked to come along. She knew almost exactly what I needed. Almost exactly how to make it stylish for its job, and we got out of the office in a good enough time.

 

The queen helped me get gloves for occasions I hadn't even thought of at that point. The quartermaster was surprised to hear why I needed them. But he's had to make things for weirder reasons. I'm pretty sure he knows more secrets than Nova. I had a lot of different colored leathers ones being made. As well as jersey and chore types. I have several silk ones being made (at the instance of the queen) for sleepwear so I won't have to wear anything so harsh to bed.

 

I left with a box of two more leather ones that he had worked on last night and several more cloth ones that only needed small alterations. Including the dark purple (black in my opinion) gloves on my hands. They had a soft touch lining inside and where to just comfy to the bone. The outside, however, was the perfect thing for practice later. Which is why I was told to go ahead and find a pair like them. There were about 10 more coming to the apartment later when they were finished. The quartermaster said that you can never have too many gloves if you’re wearing them for a long time.

 

The queen parted with me after we left the room. She needed to tend to her own paperwork, and I needed to get back to the apartment to start my lesson. Ladon had a weird way of teaching. Most use the textbooks and go the traditional route. He likes to take me on trips into the trails or a couple times we actually went full camping out in a forest a while away.

 

There's sometimes where I am hunched over textbooks, but I've also helped him with the easier cases of his thought the years. He's always tried to make sure that I'm not bored from learning it. And now I understand why. I like it though. The randomness of learning. I just hate that ladon was scared he was gonna make me lose interest that he built this curriculum instead.

 

Ladon has done so much for me. I'm just glad that I wasn't another failure under his eyes. Gods know that he's the sweetest man in the world. He’s sat at my bedside enough times while I've been sick. He has a very good voice for stories. Especially if you’re trying to fall asleep.

 

Entering the apartment I shucked my shoes at the door. I was going to be comfy if it killed me. Ladon came around the corner just I kicked my shoe a little too hard and it went flying into the living room. He raised an eyebrow just as I cringed at the sight. We both looked at the shoe and laughed. I walked over and grabbed it before putting it with my other one.

 

“Excited are we?” ladon said as he made his way towards the kitchen. Turning the light on.

 

“A bit? I'm getting my ass beat later and I just learned a lot more about gloves than I ever thought I would. I wanna be comfy and blow something up.” I said walking down the small hallway toward my room and Ladons office. Placing my box on the dresser and throwing my bag down on the floor.

 

“Well, I can't let you explode anything in the apartment. But I did get stuff to make cookies whil-”

 

“COOKIES” these, these are the best days. When I get to learn while cooking, or baking, or that once where we were making a really weird abstract painting. But cookie days are the best days. Because they’re lazy days. To a point at least.

Ladons chuckling could be heard all the way to my room as I came running out and slid into the kitchen in my socks. I flailed for a moment before catching myself, before I fell on the floor. Ladon laughed as I turned to beam at him.

 

“You wanna take your gloves off while making the cookies?” I narrowed my eyes at him and shrugged a second later.

 

“Why not, plus you gotta see how cool these marking are!” I said taking off my new gloves to set them on the counter. Out of the way of everything else. I laid my hands down in front of us palms down. It was only a couple little designs, and they could change and grow whenever. But I liked them.

 

I had two interlocking diamonds, around my left ring finger knuckle. And on my right mirroring that I had two olive branches that met in the middle. The stems crossing on my finger. I had flowers and one leaf where the stems started at my cuticle and grew towards my knuckle. On every finger. Thumbs not counting. My thumbs right not, where blank, as my palms and the back of my hand. On my left pinky and right pointer, there was a think black band around the bottom. All in all, it looked really badass.

 

“Those are interesting. Definitely different from the recent ones. I like the flowers those are particularly adorable.” Ladon said as I wrinkled my nose and stuck my tongue out at him.

 

“I like it all in general. I know the last two had markings but those were never really recorded. I'm just hoping the fact I have ones pertaining to peace and serenity. That I'm not gonna go like apeshit later.” I said, the actual doubt sitting there for the first time.

 

“I highly doubt that. Maybe if you were raised by your parents. With their way of medies should have all authority over humans. But I thought you well. I know I did. I have faith in that and I have faith in your naturally good heart.” I huffed and brought my hands down to fiddle with the end of my shirt.

 

“Yeah, okay.” Trust ladon to give you the confidence you didn't think you had.

 

‘Now let's get to making those cookies yeah?” I nodded instantly brightening. Ladon had already sat out the ingredients. Double chocolate chip, oh hell yeah. As I began making them ladon started reading from one of those books that started out as an essay. This book was a collection of said essays. Todays was the final trial.

 

**_‘To understand the beginning to the final trail you have to remember what ranks of medies are._ **

**_Cleric- A Medies who has started their trails before taking their final trial_ **

**_Warlock- A Medies that has taken their final trial, and is classified as reaching full standard education in their powers._ **

**_Clerics start at the age of 12. By the time they are 16 most are ready for their final trial. There are many that take longer to reach a point, in which their mentors grant them passage to their final trial. The royal family waits tell the age of 18 before they are allowed to take their trail. This is by the old tradition of 16 being the year that any prince or princess are introduced to the court._ **

**_Many noble born families also follow this same ideal. 18 seen as the coming of age in many respects. Allowing their children the two year courting period before any plans of marriage are to begin._ **

**_Final trials are traditional in every sense. Depending on your religion and your family traditions. Your final trial can be taken in a lot of different senses. We will be focusing on the traditional Palace open final trials._ **

**_The palace several times a year overs open final trials. These trials are seen as the basis and are free from religious and family influence. Most actually use this separation of traditions to create their own ideas on how they will present themselves at their final trial. Costumes become elaborate and they become this performance into adulthood for most._ **

**_People can either choose to do these with year mates. Creating this large spectral for everyone to watch. Or chose to keep this to them and their mentor. Occasionally letting in family and friends. It becomes as much preference as one's own religion._ **

**_Final trials begin with the King striping the curse of soulum from the cleric. The cleric is then to walk away from the Kings’ podium and towards the center of the room. There they will cast the breaking of the veil._ **

**_From then everything is based on the same protocol through the breaking of the veil. Which is to be covered later on in this article. After the cleric is chosen they are to reseal the veil and begin there walk to the king. In that, they will bow before the king and take a knee before him. This is where the king with the magic sword of his line, dub the person as a warlock._ **

**_If this were done in a family home it would be the head of the house, usually the father. If this was to be done for your faith, it would depend on the situation. However, in most cases, it would be (in neutral terms) the leader(s) of the sectional shrine._ **

**_The custom within our lands is that you are not allowed to talk about anything that is said or is shown to you while inside your final trial. These are private, personal matters between you and the spirits. If the spirit truly wished for it to be made known to the public about what is being said. They will speak to the public. What you hear is for your ears only._ **

**_It is not allowed to bring any weapons into the final trial. As the first king renounced himself from the battlefield to learn magic. We also follow in his footsteps as tradition allows._ **

**_The last thing of note. After the final trial and the status of one being a warlock. You are allowed to show your soulum marks. Never before, unless under the certain circumstances.’_ **

 

That's about where Ladon stopped as I had finished making the batter and Ladon always like helping me put the cookies onto the pans. Plus, now he was the only person that didn't wear gloves. We popped the cookies into the oven. I turned to my phone to set a timer. The one in the kitchen doesn't work after Nova and I had a brilliant idea. We had Ladon's approval of course, but we decided to figure out how many timers you could set on the microwave. The answer was fifteen and if you did it right you could have a nonstop beeping noise for a good while. Until it stops working. And then all you have is a sad whine whenever it finishes.

 

Ladon decided he liked the microwave too much to replace it.

 

Ladon made his way towards his office. I quickly grabbed my computer before moving to sit on the couch he has pushed to one side. I've caught him asleep on it a couple times. More often than not, I'm the one falling asleep on it when I'm mildly sick. We have a protocol or even if it's just a sniffle I stay in for the day. We've prevented a lot of me in bed from that. Although as soon as I am well enough to be out of the apartment, the cleaning staff shows up. There amazing to us, and we often send them cookies. They'll disinfect the whole apartment everytime they come clean so I’m not constantly sitting in germs.

 

Ladon sat down in his chair before turning towards me. I laughed at a text nova had sent about today's lesson. A quick ‘the spirits heard me were in teams today IM NOT GONNA DIE’ I decided to respond a little later.

 

“So how are you feeling about your final trial?” Ladon said as leaned his chair against the desk so it would stop spinning.

 

“Intimated? I guess? I mean, everyone does it. Not like much happens. Just the fact that I know I want to do mine this year. There's not many cases like mine. Most don't even get to go through the training cause you either have the doctor, the family, or mentors saying they won't take them. There aren't been a couple that has gone though yeah. But they were sick kids that grew up to be mostly alright. Maybe some bad allergies. Kinda setting a record here.” my words tumbled out at how anxious I was. It's not anything majorly special, but it is.

 

“I think you're going to be chosen by your third or fourth spirit. You have great potential. You’re strong, despite what your body does. And if I hadn't thought that before i sure do now. Especially with those soulum marks. If it gets close to the date and you wanna change your mind. Don't hesitate. But don't make that choice out of fear.” I tightened my lips and nodded. Ladon knew what it was like. Had taught a couple others that actually went to the trails. If I overthink, I'm gonna make it worse.

 

“Yeah okay. I can't imagine what caileans gonna think when he gets closer.” I knew my feelings and my stance on my own trials. I had time to think about it. So why not make small talk.

 

“You should have seen the kings mental breakdown the day before his.” I snorted and looked at him wide-eyed.

 

“Do go on. Please, I beg of you” ladon laughed heartily before leaning back in his chair.

 

“Back then he hadn't even met his wife. So she couldn't beat some sense into him. His father was making it into a very large spectacle. And I at that time was very new to my position and was merely a friend. Not someone in his inner circles at that time. However, I walk into the reading tower, and over to the large windows and all I see is ahead of fabric draped over the steps. The ones that make the circle in the middle of the room?”

“Oh, spirits it wasn't the king.”

 

“I was indeed the king. A very distraught king. Who when I woke him and asked him what was wrong, he burst into tears.”

 

“Oh by the seven winds no! He apparently was not okay.”

 

“Nor was I when I realized what was going on. All I could do was get him a glass of water wait for him to calm down and have him explain why he was in the tower.” ladon said shaking his. Mirth in his eyes. “Apparently all of his court and future court friends, where people he could not trust with these fears. They were of the mindset that if you were getting gifts and a large party on your final trial. You were in the spirits good wishes. However, he was downright terrified of everything that was going on. From the trial to the party. He wanted a small thing with his friends and family.”

 

“Oh, my soul please tell me this is why no one talks about his trial?” I blurted now realizing where this was going.

 

“Oh, they talk about it. Just never in front of the king. No one wants to deal with him beaming all day. He gets way to proud of himself.” wait. What?! “When I suggested why not do just that. He actually took my foolhardy advice. He gathered his friends and family in the greater throne room, and just performed the spell. After he came out chosen he threw a middle finger to his dad. Said that yes the party will go on like planned tomorrow and that he was going to take a nap. The poor souls that are open his door, and disturb his sleep. Shall die by his hand. And sauntered right out of the room.” ladon said looking at me as I doubled over off the couch and onto the floor. Cackling the whole way down.

 

It took a good few minutes for me to fully calm down, tears in my eyes and my sides killing me. Ladon was laughing a bit as well. As I slow climbed without standing up, back onto the couch.

 

“That was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.” I said wiping the tears from my eyes as I caught my breath. Ladon was still smiling at my antics.

 

“As much as that was fun. You should start your meditating now. I'd rather have you finish before going off to training.” Ladon said, turning his chair towards his desk. Still looking over at me. I simply nodded and pulled out my phone. Texting back to Nova that I couldn't wait. And the replying to Cailean that he could suffer through his maths lesson, so he could go beat things up later.

 

I tossed my phone over to ladon. Making sure he had it so when the alarm went off. He could pull the cookies out. No one likes burned cookies. Then got comfy sitting cross-legged on the couch. Sitting back with my head propped on a pillow I began relaxing. This must be a bit confusing yeah? I don't blame you. Remember me telling you magic was a lot more complicated than you think? This is part of that. Magic has to be kept clean. You have to make sure that you keep up the maintenance of it. If you don't it can spin out of control and it's not fun to have faulty magic. It likes to destroy things and people around you.

 

I started sinking out of my head. Slowly reaching for that part of magic I was connected to. Feeling the tug of its string I started to move towards that. It brought me to this little island. Landing on the steps leading towards the walkway. This was my magic. Everyone's little island of magic was different. The king described his as a painting he kept adding to. Ladon said for him it was a vase of flowers surrounded by a field of flowers. And that he had to make sure the flowers were healthy and chanced. That the vase was filled with water. Nova said it was her childhood home she had to keep clean. Cailean said his was a sword he had to reforge and keep polished and sharpened.

 

Mine was this little garden. It had walkways made with pebbles and moss. I had a fountain towards the back. I had two lemon trees and they were mirrored by two plum trees. I had flowers and herbs all over. I had some really nice bamboo near the bushes of berries. I took some great pride in my garden. It was a little piece of heaven away from everything else. A peaceful little sector of life.

 

I walked through and cut pieces off of some of the herbs. Trimmed the bushes. Made sure they were all watered. Check the fountain for any algae growth. Plucked the fruit from the trees. And brought those all to a little shed to store. Hanging the herbs up to dry. Taking the ones that were dry down and crushing them up. then putting them in their jars. Taking the fruit and peeling the skin from the plums before taking the seeds out and then smashing them into juice. Zesting the lemons before doing the same. Making sure to leave some pulp into the lemon juice. Setting everything aside and putting it back. The juice going into a little cooler for when ladon comes to help me learn my next spell.

 

Once I checked over everything again, I went back down the steps of the walkway and fell down into the magic that surrounded it. It's this swirling color surrounding everything but the island. You can bring people to your island. It's the first spell you learn so that you can learn others. Practicing a spell on your island allows for it to be safely adapted to the real world. Lets you practice as many times without anything consequences. Cause nothing can be destroyed by your magic here. I grabbed my line of magic. Sliding back into my mind slowly.  

 

I blinked into waking just in time to see ladon throw a wad of paper to the bin across the room. He made a triumphant yell when it landed right into the bin.

 

“Take that you stupid request for stupid bigoted reasons. I wish you fall into a freezing cold lake you-” ladon stopped as he noticed me staring with a smile. Chuckling I raised my eyebrow over to him.

 

“What did that paper ever do to you.” Without skipping a beat ladon snarled.

 

“Insulted my whole being and beliefs in one go. It's a copy of the report your parents put in about me. It's so fucked up that I just..” He took a breath and gave me a withering look of relief. I rolled my eyes at the mention of my parents.

 

“Well, then it deserved what it got. What time is it?” I yawned at him as I stretched my body full force. My muscle very happy I'm letting them move again.

 

“Right about time for you to change clothes so you can go beat up the prince.” I barked a laugh as I swung my arms down from above my head and stood. He threw my phone towards me and I made sure to catch it. Shaking my head as I walked passed him.

 

“I'll see you later then! Wish me luck.”

 

“Break some bones Alarice.”

 

“No promises.”

* * *

  


Have I told you how horrible my luck can be? Cause it can really suck ass. And right now? The suckiest ass in the world. My two sisters who had come to court where sitting there by the fence of today's training yard. Happily chatting away to themselves, and a lanky blonde boy.

 

Brilliant so I'm going to be watching what I say and do. Just...brilliant. I sighed and quickly found Nova standing with the prince. Our teams signature headbands wrapped around their heads. I pulled my hair into a quick messy bun on top of my head. Nova laughed as I prevent myself from falling over a tree branch. I chuckled as I got closer to her for her to throw my headband at me.

 

Any cleric that stayed at the palace and attend the weapons lessons got to create permanent teams. Cailean, Nova, and mines team had been together since we started these lessons. All when we were 12. The prince always got the purple team. However, he could always change the name. Ours was destructive politics. Because we thought it was so clever. We still do and we own up to it.

 

The headbands we decided where kept in novas locker. However, we actually had jerseys for when we competed in team races that held our names and team. We usually only did the mandatory horse races and weapons battles. This year though. This year we were old enough to compete in all kinds of new things. We get to chose shortly after the winter solstice. That's when every event is finalized. We’re hoping to compete in one of the commissions that span the whole kingdom.

 

The palace has its own competition for the large run of it. So does every other major city and town. Then it all gets together in the big battlefield arena, or some in the large forests. Then, battle to the winner. We've been waiting for years.

 

“Hey! Look! It's our mysterious leader.” I rolled my eyes and punched nova in the arm. Making sure she didn't fall off the fence from it.

 

“Not your team leader asshole.” Technically Cailean being the prince was listed as team captain. However, I tended to step in with the ideas. Then the others bounce off of that, and there you go. Still not the team leader, but nova liked to say I was.

 

“Did you see your sisters? They've paired up with councilman Alden Begg’s son.” Cailean said as he gestured with his head towards my sisters.

 

“Yeah, I saw them. And seriously? Beggs son?” I wrinkled my nose up.

 

“I have to agree. He's cute in a dorky way, but he's an ass.” nova pipes up. Looking down at her phone. “And now guess what's up on the gossip picturesque.” we all laughed as she showed me her phone with the picture of the three of them, very obviously flirting.

 

Picturesque is a picture sharing app/website. It's one of the major social media. Certainly the more popular of its kind. There are plenty others social media. The most popular though are dagger (a temporary picture sharing app. There are these cute little characters that you can make and take them on small adventures they have.) then Quasar (more of a text-sharing website that has an app. But photos are their to. It's best to leave it to the fandoms though. Most people just use it for that.) and Pigeon (a limited text sharing app that's mainly for like, random small weird thoughts.) and last of all Quicklife. (Basically, a place to brag about yourself. Mostly used by the older generation)

 

“Family alert 6 o'clock,” Cailean whispered. Pulling out his phone and walking a bit away to pretend he had something important to take care of. I turned around as Nova nodded her head like Cailean never said anything. Shit, it really was my sister. Dammit. I don't even know which one! All I know is they have the same kind of hair.

 

“Alarice yeah?” oh good she didn't have the same shrill tone my mother had. That wonderful.

 

“Ugh yeah. Your my sister yeah?” there was a pause where she just looked at me. “It's the hair honestly.” she got this understanding look on her face.

 

“Ah, yes. Our brown hair tends to run in the family.” she smiled lightly. “I was wondering if you'd like to come and join Lozada and I’s team.” AH HA! So she was Regina. Well, that was nice. Honestly despite a little difference in the face and body shape. She was eerily similar to me.

 

“I'm sorry. I'm already on a team. Nova and I were assigned to the prince’s team years ago.” Regina's face lightened she looked behind me to Cailean.

 

“Oh yeah! Mother mentioned you were friends with the prince. And no I'm not holding against you. Anyone that has the chance to be mentored by a warlock as powerful as ladon is lucky.” I smiled. I think me and her are gonna get along.

 

“Well, I'm glad someone doesn't hold it against me.” We both chuckled awkwardly. “Hey, I have a doctors appointment after this. But I'd be happy to text you on Quicklifes dm service.”

 

“Yeah! I think that would be cool. I'll find you on it later yeah?” I smiled and nodded as Regina cheerfully bounced back over to Lozada.

 

“Well, that went better than I thought it would be.” Cailean snorted as Nova rolled her eyes.

 

“I say that's an understatement. Considering your mother's reaction.” Nova said as she looked up from her phone. Sliding it into the only pocket she could zip on her pants.

 

“I didn't know you had a doctors appointment?” Cailean said turning to me.

 

“Oh! Yeah, Ladon had the idea of having the doctor check everything over. Then just write a note about my gloves. That way if anyone checked the records, I'm cleared.” my words coming out a bit hesitant as I got distracted looking over at the weapons master.

 

“That's smart. Then again they’re older than us.” I rolled my eyes at Cailean.

 

“Don't say that in front of your father. Only child or not, he’d probably kill you.” nova piped up. Getting down from the fence. I snorted as Cailean facepalmed. Just another day.

 

“Group up in front of me! Don't make me wait!” The weapon master, Fairfax Ines, Bellowed out to the courtyard. Everyone went running towards the middle. Not wanting to be the last team there and having to run laps. No one has fun running laps.

 

“Alright! With most of you old enough to be going into a competition. We're gonna do something fun today. We’re gonna split you up into to sides. This is gonna help simulate war for you. We might not be in any war. But this is the present anything can happen in the future. And when it does you need to be prepared.” this was meet with a round of cheers and yes sirs.

 

“Alright. Each of your teams is your squad. Out on the field, you'll always have a squad. Not all the time they'll be with people you like. Be glad I'm letting you choose teams.” there was a resounding chuckle. Everyone here was naturally good-natured. I think the most we see that don't have the soldier like training is people like my sisters. Who join in while they're here for court or some other reason. “We’re working with staffs today. So go grab them!!” everyone scrambles out of the way and towards the many large barrel buckets holding the staffs.

 

I flex my fingers a bit to shift my gloves into a comfortable position. If I'm gonna fight. I'm going to make sure that I win. There's a large competitive streak that only ever comes out now. This is going to fun and great practice. Everyone came back to stand before Sir Ines. staffs in hand and waiting for the rest of instruction.

 

Sir Ines started separating us into the two sides. Having us stand on opposite ends of the large courtyard. Which made a lot more sense on why he chose this one for today. Once every team was separated into sides. He came to stand in the direct middle.

 

“Alright! Now every side always has a leader. Whether that be a dictator or a king. Cailean!” Cailean shoots up from his slight lean. Standing at full attention. He's a prince, but he's also been raised as a damn good soldier too. Most of the palace clerics were.

 

“Yes sir?!” he calls out in his best ‘i'm the Prince voice’.

 

“As the prince, you'll lead your side. Your team like I image they will in the future, are your guards. If the other team is able to touch the prince you lose.” We all nodded. Sir Ines turned to the other side. “Same goes for you! Your leader will be Ellewood! You and your little gang. Rules are this! You get hit in major spots are you hit the ground your out. Get your ass off the field before you get stepped on. Don't afraid to get dirty. Form up, device a plan and get to fighting!” Nova and Cailean started moving back. The rest of the team started crowding around us to get between.

 

As soon as Cailean got to the fence everyone got close enough to try and listen. A couple kids had the great idea to put up a silencing spell that gleamed in the air around us. Cailean squares his shoulders. Thumped his staff against the ground. Then got that look in his eye that said you were talking to the prince.

 

This is gonna be fun.


End file.
